


The Freakshow Sitting Next To You

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Support Group, based on heathens and a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song. Song: Heathens





	

Tyler looked around at the group of people sitting on the floor, neatly arranged in a circle, and he didn’t really know how he had gotten here. 

He was not mentally-ill, and he was not crazy. He was perfectly sane.

He was Tyler Joseph. He got average grades, had a good amount of friends, and started for the school’s basketball team. Sure, he sometimes got sad, and yeah, he dreaded every second of living, but he had never classified himself as sick.

And for sure, everyone else coming to this support group meeting was. They were the psychopaths, the murderers, the freak shows of society. He knew he didn’t fit in. 

But then a voice grounded him, and he was pulled back into the reality of the situation. His vision focused on the dull, striped walls that had tones of brown and greys and the neon pink fluff of hair that was speaking. 

“Hi, I’m Josh,” he smiled, teeth and all. “You can sit next to me.”


End file.
